


Dream A Little Dream

by Kyuubiluver342



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Mind Rape, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, past Kray/Galo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Lio and Galo are connected in more ways than one. So when Galo starts spiraling downwards after Kray's arrest, Lio is dragged with him through his dreams. The only thing Lio can do is save Galo before it's too late for them both. (Implied and referenced past sexual abuse. Please be aware)





	Dream A Little Dream

Galo Thymos burned. His soul, his passion, his eyes, everything had a spark of fire to it that, even in the most dangerous Burnish, Lio had never seen before. Even staring at his own reflection, the leader of the Mad Burnish never had the spark to him that Galo had. Perhaps it was that burning soul he was always yelling about or his ability to love even the most twisted person, but Lio wasn’t sure.

Kray was gone, locked away in some deep, dark cell for the rest of his days. Promepolis was saved, though completely wrecked and Galo spent his days running around, helping with the clean up and encouraging others to slowly stitch their battered city back to normal. Lio wasn’t sure why people seem so willing to listen to the idiot, but hey, if it meant the city was back up and running, who was he to complain?

For a few days, Lio and his Burnish helped with the clean up, but protests soon broke out. People wanted to Burnish gone, even after all they had been through, even after all the pain they had suffered, they wanted them out. People didn’t want to see them anymore, to be reminded of the man they had all once adored, despite the fact that none of them had any fire abilities anymore. Galo had fought tooth and nail to keep them around, but it was a losing battle and Lio could see it.

In the end, Lio had made his decision. He decided to leave.

“It is best for everyone. You can focus on your clean up without having to worry about us.” Lio stated as he stood in the mostly destroyed Burning Rescue building.

“But it’s not fair! You fought just as hard to stop the attack!” Galo explained, hands waving around angrily as he sat at the kitchen table.

It was early, earlier than anyone else was willing to get up. Lio took the coffee that was handed to him, thanking Ignis as he left the room, heading to his office to figure out what section of the city they should focus on today. The rest of the force lay sleeping still, exhausted from all the long days they’ve been having. Galo seemed as chippier as ever, adding more cream and sugar to his coffee than it probably needed.

“I just don’t get it. Why can’t they see you guys are nothing like him?” Galo muttered.

Him. Galo never referred to Kray by his name. It was always just ‘him’. If people didn’t know who he was talking about, they would ask, but someone else would always have to answer because Galo wouldn’t. It seemed to Lio, even though Galo’s body had healed, his heart and mind had not. He, of course, had asked what the relationship between Kray and Galo had been and it had been Aina to fill him in one day at the clean up site.

“Kray saved his life as a kid. Galo practically worshipped him.” she had explained.

The bitter truth churned in Lio’s stomach. The hatred he felt still lived there, like a raging fire never to be put out. Galo had told them all about what had happened when he had confronted Kray about what he was doing. How he had been attacked, locked away in a dark cell, mocked for his utmost belief in Kray as a person, but Lio had always felt there was more to the story, something Galo wouldn’t say.

His Burnish had told him about what they had endured. Women and men alike had whispered to him about the horrors they had suffered. He prayed, with all his soul, that Kray hadn’t done what he believed Kray had done in that small, dark cell. Galo had admitted, a slip maybe, that Kray had only visited him in the cell once. After realizing what he said, Galo had refused to speak to anyone for the rest of the day. Not a word had crossed those lips and that had scared Lio more than anything else.

“People see what they wish to see. We will just have to make do.” Lio stated, coming back to the conversation.

He tucked his own ideas and worries away, ignoring it like he had grown to ignore the empty feeling in the back of his mind where his fire had once sat.

“But it’s not fair!” Galo tugged at his hair, ruffling it up more.

Lio turned away with a smile. It was...odd. Galo and he seemed to have this connection now. He could feel Galo’s frustration almost as easily as he could feel his own. Galo truly did believe in them and Lio hated to crush that belief.

“Some people don’t see the world the way you do.” Lio replied as he sipped his coffee.

He made a face. Maybe all the sugar and cream made sense now. Lio had never really been a coffee drinker, the fire in his soul had been enough to keep him awake and warm. Now, he was just trying to find a replacement. Some small part of him whispered that Galo, with all his passion, would be a good substitute. He ignored it as he reached for the cream.

“Well, maybe they should.” Galo huffed as he finally sipped his coffee.

“So, we all should see the world like an idiot does? No thanks.” Aina said as she came in.

As Galo started yelling, Lio closed his eyes, allowing himself to absorb the energy of the room as the rest of the force came in. It was lively, it was fun and it was comforting. Hopefully, one day, his people could be just like this.

“So, that’s it, huh?” Galo asked.

Behind Lio, the Burnish stood, waiting for their orders. They knew today was the day, they would leave this city and return to their own home near the volcano. Lio nodded and held out a hand. Such a simple thing, so innocent and yet, when Lio and Galo’s hands touched, it was like a fire burned through both of them. 

They had brushed against each other in the past. Brief touches simply because Galo couldn’t fucking keep his hands to himself and Lio was so touch straved he couldn’t help himself, but when they touched here, it was so much more. For the first time in days, Lio felt the fire in the back of his mind and he saw the fire alight in Galo’s eyes. Their hands dropped and it was gone, but he could see it on Galo’s face. The other had felt the same.

“Good bye.” Lio said simply.

He turned on his heel and left, left before he did something stupid, like take Galo with them. His people were quick to follow, Guiera and Meis right beside him. He didn’t dare look back.

They stopped when the sun finally left the sky. They were moving slowly, but that was fine. There was no rush to get anywhere, of course. All they were going back to were ruins anyway. Lio was exhausted and decided to go to bed early and that’s when things went… wrong, in a sense. The dream was just flashes of color and sounds, and yet, the most erotic thing he had ever dealt with in his life. He woke up in a sweat, ending the dream with a soft moan of his own name and eyes like fire burned in his mind.

“Fuck.” he muttered.

It continued like that for days, even when they finally made it back to the ruins. Always colors, flashes of pleasure and pain, but they were getting clearer. He could make out the backgrounds a bit now. The force’s kitchen, the pizza shop Galo loved so much, even the center console of the Galo De Lion, he could make out those places and yet, one thing never got clearer; the person he was connected to.

He knew, subconsciously, who it was. Only one person burned with such intensity, but it seemed like his brain wasn’t willing to admit they wanted Galo all to themselves. Lio had a hard time admitting that to himself it seemed.

“Idiot.” Lio muttered as he helped move some rubble to the growing pile. 

They weren’t sure what they were going to do with it quite yet, but they could probably repurpose some of it. He wiped the sweat from his brow as Guiera stretched.

“Thinking about Galo again, Boss?” he asked curiously and Lio paused.

“What?” Lio demanded.

Guiera blinked.

“It’s just a question. You seemed to be thinking about him a lot.” Guiera shrugged.

Lio looked away. Had he really? God, that was embarrassing. He felt his face flush.

“Aw, I think it’s cute.” Guiera teased lightly.

“Knock it off, Guiera. Leave Boss alone.” Meis said calmly.

“What? It’s not like it’s a bad thing!” Guiera replied.

“Enough. We have work to do.” Lio said quickly as he walked away.

Yet, Guiera’s words echoed in his head. He found himself actually counting how many times he brought up or almost brought up Galo in conversation or even in the privacy of his own head. It was shockingly high and highly embarrassing. As he went to bed that night, he paused. In the very bottom of his clothes, was a shirt. A Burning Rescue shirt, one Galo had given him after the fight with Kray.

When they had finished everything, when they had stumbled from the robot, arms around each other’s shoulders to keep from collapsing, Galo had given him the shirt on their way back to the force’s home since his outfit had been destroyed. Lio hadn’t realized he had never given it back. It was way too big on his slimmer frame, and yet, Lio tugged it on without a care. It was soft, it was warm and it had Galo’s scent in the fabric. It was clearly a shirt well worn based on the faded lettering. Closing his eyes, he could almost pretend Galo was there, with him.

“Galo.” he muttered.

As he crawled into bed, his mind drifted away and this time, his dreams were crystal clear. He saw fire all around him, not burning, but there. It wrapped around the trees, the grass, the buildings, all around him fire burned, but did not destroy. And standing in the middle of it all? Galo, looking back at him, his eyes alight with a much hotter fire than the fire all around them.

“Lio.” he stated.

Lio marched forward, like a king and Galo waited for him, patiently. Lio came upon Galo and grabbed a fist full of his hair. Galo fell to his knees, like a knight at the waiting and Lio kissed him. Kissed him so hard that he could feel their fires mingling together. Galo moaned, Lio groaned and the world was ablaze.

Lio woke up the next morning and knew, knew something was wrong and bad and he needed to go. A quick explanation to his group and he was gone, racing back to the city with a bike Lucia had made for him, based off his Burnish motorcycle. He is back to the city in a few hours and it felt like he was being called somewhere, tugged somewhere. He heard yelling, screaming actually, and when he comes upon the scene, he felt something in his chest stop dead.

“Galo.” he whispered because that’s all he could do.

He could see the team scrambling, they are screaming as they focused on a collapsed pile of rubble and all Lio knows is that Galo, beautiful strong Galo, is in that rubble somewhere and he was trapped.

“GALO!” he screamed when his brain finally clicked.

Galo was in danger, Galo was trapped in the rubble, Galo could be dead under that rubble. Lio surged forward, tore past the taped off line and threw himself at the rubble. His hands scrambled to tear the concrete away and yet, he could hear the others calling for him to stop. They had no idea where Galo actually was under the rubble. If they moved something wrong, they could end up killing him, crushing him without meaning to.

Lio paused, panting heavily and closed his eyes. He placed his hands on the ground, and called upon whatever power he had left. His eyes snapped open and he scrambled.

“Over here! He’s over here!” Lio screamed.

They were nowhere even near where Galo actually was and the team was quick to hop to his side. With their equipment, they removed the rubble and as piece by piece fell away, Galo’s unconscious face is revealed. He heard Aina crying somewhere nearby, but he paid her no mind. He grabbed Galo under his arms and started to drag him out while the others keep the rubble from collapsing more.

Galo was covered in bruises and cuts. He didn’t get out completely unscathed, but he was alive, he was breathing and Lio could have cried. His chest was moving and that’s all Lio needed. Ignis was there, taking back command as they get Galo onto a stretcher and out of the way. Lio following them, not sure where they are going, but knowing he needed to be there.

He followed them to the hospital, where Galo is taken in for testing to make sure he was okay and Lio, well Lio waited outside the door because he was not leaving until he saw those blue eyes open and alert. The other force members, besides Ignis, are convinced to go home, get some rest and then it is just those two. The doctor came out later and told both Ignis and Lio that Galo is lucky, so fucking lucky, that he only has bruises and no broken bones. 

Lio sagged against the wall and let out a breath he had no idea he was holding. Ignis crossed his arms and hummed lightly, making Lio blink and look over at him, confused. Ignis doesn’t seem happy though and Lio wondered why.

“Doctor. I wanted to ask you something.” Ignis said.

The doctor, puzzled by the sudden question, nodded.

“Can you tell if my boy has been attacked in someway?” Ignis asked.

Lio is looking at him now and he can feel his heart beat increase. Was Ignis asking what he thought Ignis was asking?

“Attacked…? As in physically or… sexually?” the doctor stressed.

“Both.” Ignis replied.

The doctor frowned and sighed.

“We did note some...abnormalities. Most are old however. At least a few years.” The doctor stated.

Old injuries. Old sexual injuries. Galo, this bright shining star, had old sexual injuries. Lio was going to be ill.

“Thank you.” Ignis said softly and the doctor left.

“It was... Him, wasn’t it?” Lio growled.

“Yes, I had my suspicions for years, but Galo refused to admit it one way or another.” Ignis said adjusting his glasses.

“That's why you insisted everyone go back to the house?” Lio asked.

“Correct.” Ignis replied.

Lio nodded. He hated that his mind felt full of rage and hatred. Hated that if he had his fire still, this whole world would once again feel his wrath. Galo, gentle kind Galo, he had been hurt, hurt in the worst way possible.

“Why? Why did this happen? How did he let…?” Lio asked.

Ignis hummed as they stood there.

“Galo did everything in his life based on what Kray told him to do. He became a firefighter because it was his passion, but also because Kray set him down this path. He believed with all his heart, that Kray cared for him and wanted to see him succeed. When you are that far under someone’s spell...” Ignis stated.

Lio felt ill again. Kray had used his role in the worst way possible, had manipulated this man for his own needs and wants. And Galo, who had believed everything the man said, had allowed it. 

“That’s horrible.” Lio muttered.

“And that’s why I want Kray to pay. They are attempting to figure out a way to punish him. They don’t want to leave him to rot in jail.” Ignis stated.

“You’re looking for evidence.” Lio whispered.

“Yes and I won’t stop until I prove that Kray was a bastard through and through.” Ignis stated.

Lio is sitting by Galo’s side when he woke up a day later. The force was out still, trying to clean up a bit before they came to see Galo. Galo moaned softly and there was an immediate fire in Lio’s belly. If only he could hear that moan for a different reason. Galo opened his eyes and looked around hazily, seemingly confused before they land on Lio. His whole body goes slack as he looked at Lio.

“Hey.” Lio stated.

“Hey yourself.” Galo replied.

His voice sounded awful and Lio winced. He got up and helped Galo get some water before sitting back down. Galo sighed and snuggled into his pillow, staring at Lio the whole time. The doctor explained that they put him on an extra dose of drugs to keep him from running off (something Galo is famous for, apparently) and Lio wondered what was going on inside his head.

“How are you feeling?” Lio asked.

Simple questions, stick to simple questions. Galo hummed and his eyes closed briefly before opening again.

“Tired. Tired mostly.” Galo was quiet and it was weird.

Lio doesn’t like it. He should be loud, like a burning forest fire, not quiet like a contained fireplace fire.

“Why are you here? Or are you here? Are you just… what the fuck did Lucia call it? A figment of my imagination?” Galo was grumbling to himself and it was cute because his nose was all scrunched up like he was thinking really hard and Lio laughed.

Laughed and laughed and laughed because he could feel the tears in the back of his throat, despite Galo having woken up and he has to do something or he’ll lose his mind.

“Lio?” Galo called as he calmed down and Lio just smiled.

“I am here. I promise you.” Lio stated.

Galo smiled and it was sweet, gentle.

“I’m glad. Really, really glad.” Galo muttered.

“Oh? Why is that?” Lio asked.

“Because I missed you.” Galo answered.

It was open and honest, truthful in a way that makes Lio gasp. Galo’s eyes are so, so blue and Lio wondered how he ever expected to live without them.

“I-I see.” Lio looked away quickly, face flushed.

Galo hummed and closed his eyes.

“I dreamed about you.” Galo admitted and Lio felt his heart race.

“What?” Lio demanded.

“I dreamt about you. It was all color and sound at first, couldn’t even make you out, but I found one of your gloves in my room the other night and the dream was as clear as a picture.” Galo said.

His glove? He did remember looking for one of them after they left. He never found it and this explained why.

“I see.” Lio stated.

“I missed you. I felt really odd all the time. Aina complained that I talked about you nonstop, but I couldn’t help it.” Galo was always a talker, but it seemed the drugs just made him more so.

Lio couldn’t stop listening if he tried. Not when Galo had him pinned with his eyes.

“All the time?” Lio asked.

He moved from the chair next to him to sit on the bed and Galo smiled.

“Yeah, like I would see something or hear something and think “Lio would like this”.” Galo stated.

Lio flushed.

“When I was clearing the rubble… I thought I saw you. I heard Aina tell me to watch out, but for just a second, I saw you and I stopped paying attention.” Galo admitted.

He was slightly flushed, as if he were embarrassed and it was cute. Lio liked that flush on his cheeks.

“I see.” Lio stated.

Galo hiccuped suddenly and Lio was immediately oncerned.

“Please… don’t be mad.” Galo said and Lio frowned.

“Why would I be mad? I’m just sad I wasn’t actually there.” Lio said.

He reached out before pausing. He could be overstepping his bounds, Galo could be acting like this because of the drugs, but Lio can’t just leave him like this. He ran a hand through Galo’s hair and Galo lets out a sigh, pressing against the hand like that’s all he’s ever wanted.

“Are you going to leave soon?” Galo asked.

His voice was slurring, like he is trying so hard to stay awake, but he was losing the battle. Lio paused, he really should get back to his people. All he wanted to do was see Galo wake up, after all.

“I will try to stay until you are better.” Lio stated.

It was a simple compromise and Galo nodded, but he looked sad.

“Everyone… always… leaves.” Galo muttered before slipping into unconsciousness.

You might as well have hit Lio with a truck. His hand pulled away from Galo’s hair and he swallowed. Lio wanted to wake Galo up and promise never to leave, that he would always be by his side, but that was a promise he can’t keep and Lio doesn’t make promises he can’t keep. So he just watched as Galo slept.

Aina is the first to stop by. Lio nodded to her and she waved as she took Lio’s now cold chair. Lio hasn’t moved from the bed since Galo fell asleep.

“How is he?” she asked.

“Tired and out of his mind.” Lio chuckled.

Aina smiled and nodded.

“We learned a long time ago that Galo got more talkative when he had drugs running through his system.” she stated.

“Oh?” Lio asked.

“Yeah, drugs or alcohol.” she picked some fake lint off her leggings before pausing.

“Did… he say anything about… you know, him?” Aina asked.

Lio had a hard time figuring out what she was saying until it clicked.

“No, he didn’t say anything about Kray Foresight.” Lio said.

Even in his sleep, Galo let out a soft sound of distress the second Lio let that name cross his lips and Lio had to choke back the rage that threatened to overtake him. Aina sighed and leaned back in her chair.

“He’s been acting odd lately. At night, after we’re done for the day he just goes back to his room and stays there. He never used to do that before. Everyone’s worried.” Aina admitted.

Lio looked away. He felt angry, but he also felt tired. Galo and he had both been through a lot and there was a part of him that wanted to tell her to mind her own business, that Galo would be fine if she gave him some space, but was that true? Did he know Galo enough to say that he would be fine after everything that had happened? He wasn’t sure. He rubbed his face as he got up, he felt absolutely drained.

“The spare room is open for you at the house.” Aina said and he nodded as he left.

“Thank you. Let me know if he wakes up again.” Lio said.

He drove back to the house, where he was let in by Lucia. He nodded to her before heading to the spare room. He paused when he got to Galo’s room, staring at it before walking right by it. He flopped into the bed when he got there and was asleep soon enough.

The dream he had this time was… different. All the other dreams were bright and rich with color. This dream was dark and he honestly felt like he was walking through molasses that was up to his waist. It was cold too, no warmth to be found, his fire nowhere to be seen, despite the fact that he could feel it in the back of his head. He made it to the middle and found, but a single ray of light and there Galo was. Standing in all his glory, smile so wide on his face that Lio was sure his cheeks must hurt.

Galo pulled him from the cold darkness and into the bright light, held him there with gentle arms and soft eyes. This. This is the Galo he had met that night in the cave. The gentle soul with the heart of a firefighter. When he had offered to get his med kit from his bike and come back to help his wounded friend, it had been sincere. Galo had only wanted to help, only wanted to save people.

Galo smiled at him, wide and bright and Lio smiled back, even as Galo pulled away from him. As Galo’s warmth faded from his side, his smile died, confused as to why Galo was pulling away from him so completely.

“Galo?” he could hear his own voice calling for the other, but he just kept moving away.

Moving towards the darkened edge of the circle of light and Lio reached for him, scared as to what was going on. Why was Galo leaving him? Why was he walking away? Had Lio done something wrong? Lio tried to move towards him, but it was like he was stuck. Galo was walking through the cold molasses now, towards some unknown destination that Lio couldn’t make out.

Galo had almost a glow to his skin, as if the burning soul he was always talking about was protecting him.

“Galo!” he called.

Galo stopped and turned back to him, still smiling. Lio felt calm. Maybe he was going to come back? Just as Galo looked like he was moving closer, two crazed red eyes opened up behind him. Lio felt fear, felt rage, felt hatred.

“KRAY!” he screamed.

Kray, the walking nightmare himself, grabbed Galo’s shoulder in a vice grip and held him from moving back to Lio. Galo turned his head, his smile falling, the light on his skin dimming and then Kray dragged him away, until Lio couldn’t see him anymore.

“GALO!”

Lio shot straight up, his eyes wide with fright and his heart pounding. His hand was reaching out still, though it was just a dream and Lio felt cold. There was a cold that has entered his soul and Lio shivered because he never really had been cold before.

“Is this… what he meant?” Lio muttered.

The dream was still so terrifyingly real in his head. As if it actually happened in real life. He wanted to know how he can feel so absolutely terrified of something that wasn’t real. There was a knock at the door and he looks up to see Ignis open it.

“Aina called. He’s awake.” he stated and Lio nodded.

Twenty minutes later, they are all crowded into Galo’s room. He was laughing at something Remi said and Lio still can’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. Galo seemed… dimmer somehow. Like the light that was always pouring from him was being blocked. He was worried, he was scared that somehow, Galo was a part of this dream too. Ignis’ phone rang and the team had to go, another emergency and though Galo wanted to go, wanted to go so badly that Lio can see it in his eyes, he can’t and they go ahead without him.

Lio moved next to him and sat down. Galo was staring at the door and Lio wished he could get Galo to focus on him and him alone. Galo has barely looked at him since he got here.

“How are you feeling?” Lio asked gently.

Galo’s eyes darted to him and then down. He was playing with the blanket on his lap and then he sighed. He rubbed his eyes before staring at Lio.

“You saw that dream too, right?” Galo said instead and Lio jerked a bit.

The dream? Of course. Lio nodded slowly and Galo let out a breath as he sat there.

“When I don’t have dreams about us… I have them about him.” Galo whispered and it’s still louder than how most people talk, but Lio leaned in anyway.

“Him? As in Kray Foresight.” Lio stated.

Galo gave a jerky nod. He was going to tear the sheets if he kept pulling at them, so Lio pulled the sheets from his grip and holds his hands, if just to sooth him. Galo stared at their conjoined hands and then nodded.

“It’s like… I can't get rid of him, you know? Like in the back of my mind, I can still hear his voice. Telling me what to do, what to say. It was never so loud before, but now…?” Galo trailed off.

Lio stared at Galo and even though they are alone, he can see Kray’s shadow over Galo, covering him in Kray’s darkness. Kray is gone, but his power over Galo? It’s still there and Lio was not about to let it continue.

“What did he do to you?” Lio demanded.

Galo looked at him, eyes wide in a way that tells Lio he’s scared. Scared of what to say, what to admit. Lio leaned in and their foreheads touch and he meant it as a symbolic gesture, to show Galo that he was right here and that he wasn’t going to leave, but their foreheads touched and Lio started to see flashes. Memories. Galo’s memories and they are heartbreaking.

Galo after the fire, clinging to Kray, his only lifeline in this world after everything he loved has been consumed by fire, the only thing he feels safe with. Galo in the hospital, Kray stopping by to check on him, the steady build up of their relationship, the slow manipulation of a child and then, the finale. Galo watching as Kray gets dressed, his own body covered in cum and marks that Kray had left. Their “little secret” as Kray always called it, constantly dragging Galo back over and over again for just one more touch, one more kiss because he knew Galo lived for it.

He can even hear some of Galo’s thoughts and feelings. The desperate need to please. The desire to know that someone loved him. The absolute need to have a place in the world. Kray’s actions and words are the only god Galo lived by and then everything came crashing down. The cold, dead eyes as Galo was punched by Kray, hearing Kray call Galo “disgusting” and “an eyesore”, watching as Galo’s ideal shattered before his eyes and then, there was the final moment together.

Galo was screaming, begging Kray to just leave him alone as he forces himself on Galo’s body. The understanding that came to Galo that Kray had only ever used him for his own pleasure and nothing more. Lio gasped as he jerked back, the ringing in his ears of his own voice from a memory, reassuring Galo that what they were doing was right as they fought Kray. He was panting, like he ran a full marathon and Galo is no better.

“Your people.” Galo choked, his eyes wet with tears.

He knew what memories Galo saw. He knew that Galo saw the horric murder of his people. Watched as friends and family were murdered by Kray and his followers. As Lio had to take control in order to save them from certain extinction. The two look at each other and they cried. Lio and Galo clung to each other and cried because that’s all they can do.

It was an hour later that either of them are able to talk. Lio spoke up from his place by Galo’s side, his head resting on Galo’s arm.

“How are you...feeling?” Lio asked finally.

“Raw.” Galo replied.

Lio hummed. He could admit, that was a really good way to put it. He glanced at their conjoined hands and sighed deeply.

“What do we do now?” Lio muttered.

Everything felt hopeless. Had he ever felt his hopeless before? He didn’t think so. Galo scuffed.

“We keep going.” Galo said and he smiled.

It was raw, as raw as his eyes and as raw as Lio felt, but it was real and Lio nodded subconsciously.

“Just keep going.” Lio stated.

So simple, yet so perfectly put together. Just keep going. Keep going until you run out of fire or you can’t run anymore. Lio nodded along. Galo leaned back suddenly and Lio almost fell with him when Galo snorted and helped him up.

“Sorry.” Galo stated.

“Idiot.” Lio hissed and the tension popped.

Galo laughed and it was bold and bright. Galo was slowly coming back to him. Lio relaxed and just turned his attention to the world outside his window. Just keep going.

Galo was released two days later. In those two days, Lio very rarely left his side. It almost seemed like everytime he did, the cold would seep in again. It seemed the same thing was going through Galo’s brain because he all, but manhandled Lio into cuddling with him at any given time. At first, everyone was uncertain, but it kept Galo under control and out of trouble, so no one was arguing that much.

Lio knew he had to leave soon. He had been here too long. He was only supposed to stay until Galo woke up, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave. Yet, his people needed him and Galo knew it too because sometimes, Lio would find him staring and Galo almost always looked sad when he did.

“You should get on the road.” Remi said as he walked by.

“Yeah I heard a huge storm is supposed to hit our area soon. Probably best to be on the road before then.” Lucia stated as she wheeled past.

He should be getting on the road, he should leave right now before this storm hit. He said goodbyes to everyone, leaving Galo for last. They hugged and the warmth between them was almost enough to spark a flame. They pulled back, Galo smiled and Lio took his leave. His motorcycle roared to life and he was one with the wind.

Lio got back by dark and he was startled by how much they had gotten done while he was gone. Meis and Guiera looked extremely proud and happily showed off what they had been able to do. For once, it was actually starting to look like a real city. It was small, but it would do.

Lio threw himself into work, caring for his people and taking the time to make sure they had what they needed. It helped him keep his head on straight and his focus on what was important. But at night? That was different. The dreams that had once seemed so promising, of lust and love and color were gone completely.

The dreams had turned to nightmares. Lio forever stuck in the ray of light while Galo was trapped in the darkness with Kray. Some nights, he was torn apart over and over and over again by Kray in his twisted Burnish form. Kray would cut Galo open, tear at his insides, pick apart his fresh, all while Lio watched and screamed for him to stop. Every time, Kray would hiss at Galo, reminding him that he was worthless, useless, pathetic and empty. Lio would watch as the light, the little spark that was left, flickered out over and over again.

Other nights? It would just be Kray, as his human form, and Galo sitting at a long table. Kray would talk, praising Galo for his hard work and all the good he had done, while at the same time, reminding him of his failures. Building him up just to tear him down time and time again. That, if not for Kray, Galo would be nothing and everyone knew it. Lio would try to scream over his words, but it was like Galo could see him, but not hear him.

And then, there were those rare nights. They were the worst of all. Sometimes, it would be a bedroom, other times a cell, but no matter what it was always Kray forcing Galo to have sex. Galo would fight, fight as hard as he could, but Kray would always be stronger, force him to his knees and then to his back before taking his pleasure. 

Kray would anything possible to get Galo to submit. He would threaten his team, his city, Lio and his people. Kray would remind Galo that he wasn’t strong enough to stop Kray on his own, that Kray could and would do whatever he wanted and Galo just had to shut up and accept it. Lio would watch this all and knew that Galo was shattering. He was shattering piece by piece and Lio wasn’t sure how many pieces were left.

Lio woke up one morning after a particularly brutal night and just lay there, exhausted. His mind was working in overdrive, but his heart was shuttering. How much longer could he keep up under the mental strain? How much more could he take? He went through the day like a zombie, more than once Meis or Guiera had to stop him before he did something stupid and finally, they dragged him to a back corner and sat him down.

“What the hell is going on?” Guiera demanded.

“What?” Lio asked.

“Guiera please.” Meis hissed before turning to Lio.

“Boss, what is going on with you? You’re distracted and it’s really starting to affect your work.” Meis asked.

Lio’s body shivered and he wrapped his arms around himself, trying to hold himself together, but it was too much. The tears fell and his generals were startled when Lio shattered like glass, sobbing hysterically. Meis wrapped his arms around Lio’s shoulders, rubbing his side and looking at Guiera with concern.

“It’s too much. I can’t.” Lio whispered.

“What is too much? Boss, please what is going on?” Guiera asked.

He knelt by Lio’s side and Lio locked eyes with him. Finally, he spoke. He told them about the dreams, about Galo being tortured, about how he couldn’t do anything to save him and how his biggest fear was that Galo was living through these dreams as well and he might just break. When he was done, he leaned against Meis’ side and just breathed.

“That’s....I don’t even know.” Guiera muttered.

“But, we’ve heard about it before right?” Meis asked.

Both Lio and Guiera looked at him and he frowned.

“Another burnish I meant told me about it. That when two souls connect through fire, their hearts and minds are shared between them.” Meis said flushing.

“But, Galo isn’t a burnish.” Guiera said.

Lio paused. 

“But he did share my fire. I gave him some to protect himself and then he returned it to me.” Lio whispered.

The three of them look at each other and wondered. What does this mean?

Aina reached out to him two days later. The dreams are amping up and Lio isn’t sure what to do, but then his phone crackled to life and it was Aina and she looked so god damn scared.

“Have you see Galo?” she demanded.

“What? No? Why?” he asked confused.

Meis and Guiera were nearby, helping to make another wall, but they slow down to listen to them talk.

“He’s gone. No one can find him anywhere. He’s been missing for almost 48 hours.” Aina was talking so fast that Lio almost missed what she was saying, but it pierced his mind like an arrow.

Galo was gone. Galo was gone and he had been gone for two days. Lio shivered and swallowed hard.

“I’ll be there in an hour.” he replied.

“No, you need to go find him. You’re the only one who can.” Aina stated boldly.

He paused and then nodded. He promised to bring Galo back and then ended the call. He looked at Guiera and Meis, both who nodded.

“Let’s go.” he commanded.

“Yes Boss!” they replied.

They got on their bikes and Lio closed his eyes, reaching out for that same power that helped him find Galo the other day in the rubble. He locked on to that one little spark and took off after it, Meis and Guiera following.

Lio pulled his bike over and looked around. He knew this place, though he had only been here once. The doctor’s lab looked so odd in the middle of the now empty lake. And sitting on the shore was Galo. Lio nodded to Guiera and Meis, who nodded back and prepared to stand watch while Lio moved towards Galo. He was covered in morning dew and it looked like he had been here for a while.

“Galo.” Lio called.

He sat down next to him, shivering as the wet grass soaked his pants. Galo looked at him, but only from the corner of his eye. His looked pale, black circles under his eyes and thin, like he hadn’t been eating.

“Aina called me. She was worried.” Lio stated.

Galo hummed and then turned his attention back to the lake. Lio almost felt dismissed, but pushed through it.

“She said you’ve been gone for two days.” Lio continued.

Galo said nothing, just gave a slow blink. It seemed to him that Galo had fallen asleep for a moment before he jerked back awake. Lio knew that feeling well.

“Galo, we have to do something.” Lio said and his voice was pleading.

He couldn’t keep living like this. Terrorized by dreams at night. They both couldn’t. Galo shifted slightly and something that Lio had completely overlooked moved on his lap. Lio looked down and felt ice in his veins. Old weapon tech was extremely hard to come by. Most of it had been destroyed in the Great World Blaze, but some people still managed to find bits and pieces from those old days.

The gun looked so wrong in Galo’s hand. They didn’t even make guns like that anymore, which meant Galo must have hunted it down, must have gone looking for it. That sent panic through his veins like nothing else. Lio slowly looked at Galo’s face and there is resignation there, like Galo has accepted something that Lio can’t even begin to understand.

“Galo, what is the gun for?” Lio’s voice comes out loud and shaky.

Meis and Guiera looked up, alarmed by his tone. They had never heard him so scared. Galo doesn’t say a word and Lio got to his feet, angry.

“Galo, answer me! What is the gun for!” he yelled.

Meis and Guiera look confused as they take a step closer. They are concerned and Lio knew that they might make things worse. He held up a hand and they stopped, but Galo still glanced over at them and he seemed to make a decision. He got up, tucked the gun into his waistband before he moved towards his bike.

“Where are you going!” Lio demanded as he followed Galo.

“It’s too crowded here now.” Galo stated.

Lio gritted his teeth and stepped in front of Galo’s path. He was between Galo and his bike. He won’t let the other disappear on him.

“I’m not letting you leave until you give me that gun!” Lio demanded.

There is something cold and dead in Galo’s eyes. Like his determination has turned to destruction. He placed a hand on Lio’s arm and gently pushed him out of the way. Lio lets him because he doesn’t know what else to do. He has never seen someone so set on a path in his life.

“Lio, it’s ok now.” he said gently.

Lio grabbed his hand, refusing to let go even when Galo tried to tug his hand back.

“How can you say that? How can you decide that?” Lio demanded.

Galo just smiled and placed his other hand on Lio’s head, gently stroking his hair.

“It’s the only way.” Galo said and it sounded so wrong coming from Galo.

It held Galo’s same conviction, but knowing what Galo’s had planned to do tainted it. Lio refused to release his hand even still, but his palms are starting to sweat and Galo’s hand was slipping from his grip. Lio panicked, fearing that if his hands released Galo’s, Galo would slip away from him forever.

“Guiera, Meis! Stop him!” he screamed.

Guiera and Meis are on Galo in a heartbeat, grabbing at his arms and holding him tight. Galo fought back, but it was a weak struggle at best and Lio slipped in to take the gun. It felt so heavy and cold in his hands. He struggled to get the damn thing open and when he finally does, he finds only one bullet. One bullet because Galo knew he wouldn’t miss when he finally got around to taking the shot.

He chucked the damn thing has hard as he can. He vaguely heard it hit something on the doctor’s lab before he turned back to Galo. Galo was slumped in Meis’ and Guiera’s arms, all the fight in his body gone. He looked so defeated and Lio was reminded of one dream where Kray held him just like that, leaning over to whisper in Galo’s ear that he was weak and powerless. Lio stumbled over, waving Meis and Guiera away, who released Galo, but he doesn’t move.

If anything, he slumped over more, as if their arms were the only things actually holding him up anymore. Lio dropped to his knees, cupped Galo’s face and their eyes held. The fire, the spark they had felt the day Lio left roared to life and he can almost see it healing the wounds in Galo’s soul. Galo reached up and grabbed his wrists, holding on to Lio like Lio was holding Galo.

“Stay with me?” Galo whispered.

Lio pressed his forehead to Galo’s and sighed.

“Of course.” Lio replied.

The fire seemed to consume them. Guiera and Meis both stepped back, amazed by what they were seeing and then it was gone. Lio and Galo slumped to the side and the two former generals panicked. Using Lio’s phone, they called for help and before long, the whole rescue squad was there. As Galo and Lio were loaded into the fire truck to take them home, they noted that Galo’s hand refused to release Lio’s wrist.

Lio woke up sometime later. Everything was warm and soft, safe in a way he hasn’t felt in a long time. There is something warm surrounding him and the scent in his nostrils was nostalgic. He sighed and stayed where he was, but slowly the memories start to come back. The lake, the gun, Galo and his eyes snap open. There was skin pressed against his face and he pulled back in confusion.

Galo was curled around him, arms wrapped tight like Lio was his own personal teddy bear. Lio flushed a bit and moved back. Thankfully, Galo was asleep still and Lio was able to move out of his arms with relative ease. He noted that they are in Galo’s room at the station and looked around.

He had never been in here, but heard Aina complain that it was always a mess. It was pretty bad with all the clothes and food wrappers, but Lio doesn’t mind. The room is warm, inviting and yet, empty. The walls seem strangely barren for how cluttered his desk and dresser are. Lio squints a little, noting that the walls did look like something was hanging there at one point, but they have been removed.

He continued to look around, but didn’t move. Next to him, Galo slept on, peacefully and then Lio realized, he hadn’t had a dream. No nightmares or erotics dreams, nothing. Nothing, but calm, cool darkness that was only alight by one soft flame. A soft flame Lio had pressed to his chest and let consume him. He flushed and looked away, noting a large box hidden partly under some clothes.

He glanced at Galo again, but he wasn’t waking up any time soon and Lio was nothing if not curious. He moved off the bed, careful to not shift it too much. His feet hit the floor and it was surprisingly warm and where had his shoes gone? He shook his head and moved towards the box. He remembered that Lucia had complained that a box of her’s had been stolen and all the parts removed. She had been pissed to all hell about it.

It was definitely the right box, Lucia’s handwriting was on it. Why would Galo steal one of Lucia’s boxes? He shoved the pile of clothes off it, checking one last time to see if Galo was going to wake up before he opened it. Kray’s face was suddenly staring back at him and he yelped, falling back. When nothing happened, he leaned over and realized it was a banner with Kray’s face on it.

“What?” Lio muttered.

He moved the banner and quickly found what the walls were missing. Pictures, all kinds and sizes were thrown into the box. Wait, no scratch that, they weren’t thrown. Each piece had been carefully wrapped and placed in the box, but every picture had one thing in common; Kray. Picture of Galo and his team with Kray standing beside Galo. Galo graduating from the academy had Kray standing behind him.

There were pictures of Kray during his rise to fame and power. Galo had collected these things because he had believed in Kray so much. Because Galo had seen Kray as his hero. Lio sat back and stared at the box. He should feel disgusted, angry that Galo had fallen so far into Kray’s clutches, but instead, he just felt sad.

Galo had believed so deeply in Kray, had followed him through thick and thin, had allowed the man to do whatever he wanted because he believed with all his heart that Kray was doing it to better their world. Lio had hated Kray for all he had taken from him, but this hatred was different. This hatred burned in his stomach like a roaring forest fire.

“Galo.” he muttered.

The pictures, all of them had Kray in them, but all of them seemed to have such special meaning to Galo. He could only imagine how much it hurt to constantly be reminded of the man he had once known. He put them all back, closed the lid and covered it back up again before turning around. Blue eyes caught his and he flushed.

“Oh… hello.” Lio said awkwardly. 

He wondered how long he had been awake. Galo nodded and sat up, rubbing the back of his head as he looked around.

“It seemed empty here without all that stuff, but I couldn’t stand to look at it. I know Lucia was pissed, but it was the only box that wasn’t clear on the bottom.” Galo said.

Galo laid on his back and stared at the ceiling.

“His banner used to hang right above my head. So that when I woke up in the morning, he was the first thing I saw. A reminder, maybe?” Galo was mostly talking to himself, but Lio understood.

It was easier to pretend you were speaking to an empty room than tell someone your deepest, darkest secrets. Lio crawled onto the bed and pressed a hand to his chest and there is fire between them, just like there was that day. Galo looked at him and smiled.

“Don’t leave again?” Galo asked.

Lio leaned over him, their breaths mingling.

“They can pry you from my cold, dead body.” Lio hissed. 

Galo’s smile got wider and his eyes had that fire again and Lio would burn the fucking universe to the ground if that meant stroking that fire higher.

He later learned the gun was actually Ignis’, a leftover relic he had found one time. Lio apologized about throwing it away, but Ignis just shrugged.

“I never really needed it. Just kept it because it was cool. I would rather have it lost forever than lose one of my men to it.” Ignis replied.

Lio nodded and moved into the rescue building. He lived in Galo’s room, though he had been given the spare room. He only used it for storage, preferring to live in the mess what was Galo’s life. At night, Galo and he sleep intertwined together. They have no dreams, just warmth and safety between them. Galo was getting better, returning to his old self slowly, but surely and Lio realized that he could get a lot done for Burnish rights of he was living at the rescue tower.

Galo and Lio didn’t speak about what happened that day, but they didn’t need to. Galo knew that Lio would scorch the world if that meant keeping Galo by his side and Galo would do the same. Guiera and Meis keep him up to date on what is going on in Burnish city and Lio felt calm.


End file.
